Goofy
Hal Smith (1967–1987) Will Ryan (1986–1988) Tony Pope (1979–1988) Bill Farmer (1987–present) Other voices | lbl1 = Developed by | fullname = | nickname = Dippy Dawg George G. Geef Goofus D. Dawg Goofy G. Goof | alias = Super Goof | species = Anthropomorphic dog | occupation = | spouse = Mrs.Geef (1950s) | gender = Male | title = | family = Goof family | significantother = Clarabelle Cow (occasionally) Glory-Bee (1960s comics) Zenobia (1980s comics) Sylvia Marpole (An Extremely Goofy Movie) | children = Max Goof (son) | relatives = Grandma Goofy (grandmother) Gilbert Goof (nephew) Arizona Goof (cousin) }} Goofy is a funny-animal cartoon character created in 1932 at Walt Disney Productions. Goofy is a tall, anthropomorphic dog with a Southern drawl, and typically wears a turtle neck and vest, with pants, shoes, white gloves, and a tall hat originally designed as a rumpled fedora. Goofy is a close friend of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck and is one of Disney's most recognizable characters. He is normally characterized as extremely clumsy and dimwitted, yet this interpretation is not always definitive; occasionally Goofy is shown as intuitive, and clever, albeit in his own unique, eccentric way. Goofy debuted in animated cartoons, starting in 1932 with Mickey's Revue as Dippy Dawg, who is older than Goofy would come to be. Later the same year, he was re-imagined as a younger character, now called Goofy, in the short The Whoopee Party. During the 1930s, he was used extensively as part of a comedy trio with Mickey and Donald. Starting in 1939, Goofy was given his own series of shorts that were popular in the 1940s and early 1950s. Two Goofy shorts were nominated for an Oscar: How to Play Football (1944) and Aquamania (1961). He also co-starred in a short series with Donald, including Polar Trappers (1938), where they first appeared without Mickey Mouse. Three more Goofy shorts were produced in the 1960s after which Goofy was only seen in television and comics. He returned to theatrical animation in 1983 with Mickey's Christmas Carol. His last theatrical appearance was How to Hook Up Your Home Theater in 2007. Goofy has also been featured in television, most extensively in Goof Troop (1992–1993), as well as House of Mouse (2001–2003) and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006–2016). Originally known as Dippy Dawg, the character is more commonly known simply as "Goofy," a name used in his short film series. In his 1950s cartoons, he usually played a character called George Geef or G.G. Geef. Sources from the Goof Troop continuity give the character's full name as G. G. "Goofy" Goof, : Goofy's diploma, as read aloud by the How-to Narrator, refers to him by the formal name of "Mr. G. G. Goof" : Goofy's old high school yearbook from Spoonerville High writes Goofy's name as "Goofy" Goof, with the name "Goofy" written in quotation marks as though it were his nickname. likely in reference to the 1950s name. In many other sources, both animated and comics, the surname Goof continues to be used. In other 2000s-era comics, the character's full name has occasionally been given as Goofus D. Dawg. Background Of Disney studio animators, Art Babbitt is most regarded for the creation of the Goofy character, while original concept drawings were by Frank Webb. In a 1930s lecture, Babbitt described the character as: "Think of the Goof as a composite of an everlasting optimist, a gullible Good Samaritan, a half-wit, a shiftless, good-natured colored boy and a hick". In the comics and his pre-1992 animated appearances, Goofy was usually portrayed as single and childless, though unlike Mickey and Donald he didn't have a steady girlfriend; the exception was the 1950s cartoons, in which Goofy played a character called George Geef who was married and at one point became the father of a kid named George Junior. In the Goof Troop series (1992–1993), however, Goofy was portrayed as a single father with a son named Max, and the character of Max made further animated appearances until 2004. This marked a division between animation and comics, as the latter kept showing Goofy as a single childless character, excluding comics taking place in the Goof Troop continuity. After 2004, Max disappeared from animation, thus removing the division between the two media. Goofy's wife was never shown, while George Geef's wife appeared—but always with her face unseen—in 1950s-produced cartoon shorts depicting the character as a "family man".Officially, Disney's Guest Services once declared there to be "no definitive answer" as to "who Max's mother is and where "Mrs. Goofy" went", leaving her fate up to unofficial speculation and presumption. ]] In the comics, Goofy usually appears as Mickey's sidekick, though he also is occasionally shown as a protagonist.Chronological list of Goofy's appearances in comics accoriding to the INDUCKS database. For each story, the database lists the featured characters and the protagonist mentioned in the title. Goofy lives in Mouseton in the comics and in Spoonerville in Goof Troop. In comics books and strips, Goofy's closest relatives are his nephew Gilbert, his adventurer cousin Arizona Goof (original Italian name: Indiana Pipps), who is a spoof of the fictional archaeologist Indiana Jones, and his grandmother, simply called Grandma Goofy. Goofy's catchphrases are "gawrsh!" (which is his usual exclamation of surprise and his way of pronouncing "gosh"), along with "ah-hyuck!" (a distinctive chuckle) that is sometimes followed by a "hoo hoo hoo hoo!", and especially the Goofy holler. According to biographer Neal Gabler, Walt Disney disliked the Goofy cartoons, thinking they were merely "stupid cartoons with gags tied together" with no larger narrative or emotional engagement and a step backwards to the early days of animation. As such, he threatened constantly to terminate the series, but only continued it to provide make-work for his animators. Animation historian Michael Barrier is skeptical of Gabler's claim, saying that his source did not correspond with what was written. Appearances Early years '' (1932)]] Goofy first appeared in Mickey's Revue, first released on May 25, 1932. Directed by Wilfred Jackson this short movie features Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow performing another song and dance show. Mickey and his gang's animated shorts by this point routinely featured song and dance numbers. It begins as a typical Mickey cartoon of the time, but what would set this short apart from all that had come before was the appearance of a new character, whose behavior served as a running gag. Dippy Dawg, as he was named by Disney artists (Frank Webb), was a member of the audience. He constantly irritated his fellow spectators by noisily crunching peanuts and laughing loudly, till two of those fellow spectators knocked him out with their mallets (and then did the same exact laugh as he did). This early version of Goofy had other differences with the later and more developed ones besides the name. He was an old man with a white beard, a puffy tail and no trousers, shorts, or undergarments. But the short introduced Goofy's distinct laughter. This laughter was provided by Pinto Colvig. A considerably younger Dippy Dawg then appeared in The Whoopee Party, first released on September 17, 1932, as a party guest and a friend of Mickey and his gang. Dippy Dawg made a total of four appearances in 1932 and two more in 1933, but most of them were mere cameos. In the Silly Symphonies cartoon The Grasshopper and the Ants, the Grasshopper had an aloof character similar to Goofy and shared the same voice (Pinto Colvig) as the Goofy character. By his seventh appearance, in Orphan's Benefit first released on August 11, 1934, he gained the new name "Goofy" and became a regular member of the gang along with two other new characters: Donald Duck and Clara Cluck. Trio years with Mickey and Donald Mickey's Service Station directed by Ben Sharpsteen, first released on March 16, 1935, was the first of the classic "Mickey, Donald, and Goofy" comedy shorts. Those films had the trio trying to cooperate in performing a certain assignment given to them. Early on they became separated from each other. Then the short's focus started alternating between each of them facing the problems at hand, each in their own way and distinct style of comedy. The end of the short would reunite the three to share the fruits of their efforts, failure more often than success. Clock Cleaners, first released on October 15, 1937, and Lonesome Ghosts, first released on December 24, 1937, are usually considered the highlights of this series and animated classics. Progressively during the series, Mickey's part diminished in favor of Donald, Goofy, and Pluto. The reason for this was simple: Between the easily frustrated Donald and Pluto and the always-living-in-a-world-of-his-own Goofy, Mickey—who became progressively gentler and more laid-back—seemed to act as the straight man of the trio. The Studio's artists found that it had become easier coming up with new gags for Goofy or Donald than Mickey, to a point that Mickey's role had become unnecessary. Polar Trappers, first released on June 17, 1938, was the first film to feature Goofy and Donald as a duo. The short features the duo as partners and owners of "Donald and Goofy Trapping Co." They have settled in the Arctic for an unspecified period of time, to capture live walruses to bring back to civilization. Their food supplies consist of canned beans. The focus shifts between Goofy trying to set traps for walruses and Donald trying to catch penguins to use as food — both with the same lack of success. Mickey would return in The Whalers, first released on August 19, 1938, but this and also Tugboat Mickey, released on April 26, 1940, would be the last two shorts to feature all three characters as a team. Break off into solo series Goofy next starred at his first solo cartoon Goofy and Wilbur directed by Dick Huemer, first released on March 17, 1939. The short featured Goofy fishing with the help of Wilbur, his pet grasshopper. The How to... series drawing Goofy for a group of girls in Argentina, 1941.]] In 1938, one year after his last session as the character, Colvig had a fallout with Disney and left the studio, leaving Goofy without a voice. According to Leonard Maltin, this is what caused the How to... cartoons of the 1940s in which Goofy had little dialogue, and a narrator (often John McLeish) was used (they would also reuse Colvig's voice in recording or hire a voice actor to imitate it). In the cartoons, Goofy would demonstrate clumsily but always determined and never frustrated, how to do everything from snow ski to sleeping, to football, to riding a horse. The Goofy How to... cartoons worked so well they that they became a staple format, and are still used in current Goofy shorts, the most recent being the How to Hook Up Your Home Theater, released theatrically in 2007. Later, starting with How to Play Baseball (1942), Goofy starred in a series of cartoons where every single character in the cartoon was a different version of Goofy. This took Goofy out of the role of just being a clumsy cartoon character and into an Everyman figure. Colvig returned to Disney in 1940 and resumed the voice of Goofy three years later. Many of the Goofy cartoons were directed by Jack Kinney. World War II During World War II Goofy was drafted and became the mascot emblem of the 602nd Bombardment Squadron and the 756 Bombardment Squadron U.S. Air Corps. File:602d Bombardment Squadron - Emblem.png| 602d Bombardment Squadron emblem (approved 6 March 1944)Maurer, Combat Squadrons '', pp. 680-681 File:756th Bombardment Squadron - Emblem.png| 756th Bombardment Squadron emblem The ''Everyman years The 1950s saw Goofy transformed into a family man going through the trials of everyday life, such as dieting, giving up smoking, and the problems of raising children. Walt Disney himself came up with this idea,Harry Tytle One Of "Walt's Boys," (Mission Viejo, 1997) pg 86 hoping it would put personality back into the character that he felt was lost when Goofy was merely a crowd of extras. Goofy is never called "Goofy" during this period. While every cartoon continued with the opening, "Walt Disney presents Goofy" before each cartoon's title, he was usually called "George Geef" in the cartoons' dialogue. When the stories featured Goofy as multiple characters, then he had numerous other names as well. In addition, the 1950s Goofy shorts gave Goofy a makeover. He was more intelligent, had smaller eyes with eyebrows, often his whole body was pale instead of just his face (while the rest was black), and sometimes had a normal voice. He even lacked his droopy ears, the external pair of teeth and white gloves in some shorts. According to animation historian Christopher P. Lehman, Disney had started casting Goofy as a suburban everyman in the late 1940s. And with this role came changes in depiction. Goofy's facial stubble and his protruding teeth were removed to give him a more refined look.Lehman (2007), p. 27-28 His clothing changed from a casual style to wearing business suits. He began to look more human and less dog-like, with his ears hidden in his hat. By 1951, Goofy was portrayed as being married and having a son of his own. Neither the wife nor the son was portrayed as dog-like. The wife's face was never seen, but her form was human. The son lacked Goofy's dog-like ears. Lehman connects this depiction of the character to Disney's use of humor and animal characters to reinforce social conformity. He cites as an example Aquamania (1961), where everyman Goofy drives to the lake for a boat ride. During a scene depicting a pile-up accident, every car involved has a boat hitched to its rear bumper. Goofy is portrayed as one of numerous people who had the same idea about how to spend their day. Every contestant in the boat race also looks like Goofy. Lehman does not think that Disney used these aspects of the film to poke fun at conformity. Instead, the studio apparently accepted conformity as a fundamental aspect of the society of the United States. Aquamania was released in the 1960s, but largely maintained and prolonged the status quo of the 1950s. The decade had changed but the Disney studio followed the same story formulas for theatrical animated shorts it had followed in the previous decade. And Lehman points that Disney received social approval for it. Aquamania itself received a nomination for the Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film. Later appearances After the 1965 educational film Goofy's Freeway Troubles, Goofy was mostly retired except for cameos, because of the fading popularity, and the death of the voice actor Pinto Colvig. Goofy had an act in the 1969 tour show, Disney on Parade with costar Herbie the Love Bug. He only makes a brief appearance in Disney/Amblin's Who Framed Roger Rabbit, in which the titular Roger Rabbit says of Goofy: "Nobody takes a whollup like Goofy! What timing! What finesse! What a genius!". However, he made a comeback in Mickey's Christmas Carol as the ghost of Jacob Marley. After that, he appeared in Sport Goofy in Soccermania which was originally intended to be released theatrically in 1984 but was aired as a 1987 TV special instead, his popularity then rose again. With Colvig dead, Goofy was then voiced with different voice actors until Bill Farmer became the official voice. (left) in A Goofy Movie (1995)]] In the 1990s, Goofy got his own TV series called Goof Troop. In the show, Goofy lives with his son Max and his cat Waffles, and they live next door to Pete and his family. Goof Troop eventually led to Goofy and Max starring in their own movies: A Goofy Movie (in 1995) and An Extremely Goofy Movie (in 2000); as well as starring in their own segments of Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (in 1999) and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (in 2004). While Goofy is clearly depicted as a single custodial parent in all of these appearances, by the end of An Extremely Goofy Movie he begins a romance with the character Sylvia Marpole. In one episode of Bonkers, Goofy has an off-screen cameo whose distinctive laugh is "stolen" by a disgruntled toon. In another episode, both he and Pete cameo as actors who film cartoons at Wackytoon Studios. And in a third episode, Goofy cameos as part of a group of civilians held hostage in a bank robbery. Goofy returned to his traditional personality in Mickey Mouse Works and appeared as head waiter in House of Mouse (2001 to 2004). Goofy's son Max also appeared in House of Mouse as the nightclub's valet, so that Goofy juggled not only his conventional antics but also the father-role displayed in Goof Troop and its aforementioned related media. In both Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse, Goofy also seemed to have a crush on Clarabelle Cow, as he asks her on a date in the House of Mouse episode "Super Goof" and is stalked by the bovine in the Mickey Mouse Works cartoon "How To Be a Spy". Though Clarabelle was noted as Horace Horsecollar's fiancé in early decades, comics from the 1960s and 1970s and more recent cartoons like the aforementioned House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Works, as well as Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, imply some mutual affections between Goofy and Clarabelle; perhaps as an attempt for Disney to give Goofy a more mainstream girlfriend to match his two male co-stars. On Disney's Toontown Online, an interactive website for kids, Goofy previously ran his own neighborhood called Goofy Speedway until the close of Toontown. Goofy Speedway was a place where you could race cars and enter the Grand Prix, too. Tickets were exclusively spent on everything there, instead of the usual jellybean currency. The Grand Prix only came on "Grand Prix Monday" and "Silly Saturday". Goofy's Gag Shop was also found in almost every part of Toontown' except Cog HQs, Goofy Speedway, or Chip & Dale's Acorn Acres. At Goofy's Gag Shop, Toons could buy gags. Goofy also appears in the children's television series, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, with his trademark attire and personality. Goofy appeared in The Lion King 1½. Recently, Goofy starred in a new theatrical cartoon short called How to Hook Up Your Home Theater, that premiered at the Ottawa International Animation Festival. The short received a positive review from animation historian Jerry Beck and then had a wide release on December 21, 2007, in front of National Treasure: Book of Secrets and has aired on several occasions on the Disney Channel. In 2011, Goofy appeared in a promotional webtoon advertising Disney Cruise Line. He is also a main character on Mickey and the Roadster Racers. List of Goofy theatrical short films # Goofy and Wilbur (1939) # Goofy's Glider (1940) # Baggage Buster (1941) # The Art of Skiing (1941) # The Art of Self Defense (1941) # How to Play Baseball (1942) # The Olympic Champ (1942) # How to Swim (1942) # How to Fish (1942) # El Gaucho Goofy (1943, originally edited to Saludos Amigos, 1942) # Victory Vehicles (1943) # How to Be a Sailor (1944) # How to Play Golf (1944) # How to Play Football (1944) # Tiger Trouble (1945) # African Diary (1945) # Californy'er Bust (1945) # Hockey Homicide (1945) # A Knight for a Day (1946) # Double Dribble (1946) # Foul Hunting (1947) # They're Off (1948) # The Big Wash (1948) # Tennis Racquet (1949) # Goofy Gymnastics (1949) # How to Ride a Horse (1950, originally edited to The Reluctant Dragon, 1941) # Motor Mania (1950) # Hold That Pose (1950) # Lion Down (1951) # Home Made Home (1951) # Cold War (1951) # Tomorrow We Diet! (1951) # Get Rich Quick (1951) # Fathers Are People (1951) # No Smoking (1951) # Father's Lion (1952) # Hello, Aloha (1952) # Man's Best Friend (1952) # Two Gun Goofy (1952) # Teachers Are People (1952) # Two Weeks Vacation (1952) # How to Be a Detective (1952) # Father's Day Off (1953) # For Whom the Bulls Toil (1953) # Father's Week-End (1953) # How to Dance (1953) # How to Sleep (1953) # Aquamania (1961) # Freewayphobia (1965) # Goofy's Freeway Troubles (1965) # How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) List of theatrical Donald and Goofy cartoons Besides his own solo cartoons and supporting character in Mickey shorts, there were also made some theatrical shorts presented as Donald and Goofy cartoons (even though these cartoons are officially Donald shorts): # Polar Trappers (1938) # The Fox Hunt (1938) # Billposters (1940) # No Sail (1945) # Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive (1946) # Crazy With the Heat (1947) Movie cameos # The Falcon Strikes Back (1943) # Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) # The Little Mermaid (1989) # Aladdin (1992) # Flubber (1997) # The Lion King 1½ (2004) # Saving Mr. Banks (2013) TV specials * Goofy's Success Story (1955) * Goofy's Sports Story (1957) * A Disney Halloween (1983) * Disneyland 30th Anniversary TV Special (1985) * A Very Merry Christmas Parade (1989) * Disney's Celebrate The Spirit (1992) * The Wonderful World Of Disney: 40 Years Of Magic (1994) * Disneyland 40th Anniversary TV Special (1995) * Disneyland 50th Anniversary TV Special (2005) * Disneyland 60th Anniversary TV Special (2015) In comics Comic strips first called the character Dippy Dawg but eventually, his name changed to Goofy by 1936. In the early years, the other members of Mickey Mouse's gang considered him a meddler and a pest but eventually warmed up to him. The comic strips drawn by Floyd Gottfredson for Disney were generally based on what was going on in the Mickey Mouse shorts at the time but when Donald Duck's popularity led to Donald Duck gaining his own newspaper strip, Disney decided that he was no longer allowed to appear in Gottfredson's strips. Accordingly, Goofy remained alone as Mickey's sidekick, replacing Horace Horsecollar as Mickey's fellow adventurer and companion. Similarly in comics, the Mickey Mouse world with Goofy as Mickey's sidekick was usually very separate from the Donald Duck world and crossovers were rare. Goofy also has a characteristic habit of holding his hand in front of his mouth, a trademark that was introduced by Paul Murry. A character called "Glory-Bee" was Goofy's girlfriend for some years. In 1990, when Disney was publishing their own comics, Goofy starred in Goofy Adventures, that featured him starring in various parodies. Unfortunately, perhaps because of poor sales, Goofy Adventures was the first of the company's titles to be cancelled by the Disney Comics Implosion, ending at its 17th issue. Super Goof Super Goof is Goofy's superhero alter ego who gets his powers by eating super goobers (peanuts). Goofy became the first Disney character to also be a superhero, but several would follow, including Donald Duck as Paperinik. The initial concept was developed by Disney Publications Dept. head George Sherman and Disney United Kingdom merchandising representative Peter Woods. It was passed on to Western Publishing scripter Del Connell who refined it, including the eventual device of peanuts providing super powers. The initial version of Super Goof appeared in "The Phantom Blot meets Super Goof", in Walt Disney's The Phantom Blot #2 (Feb. 1965) by Connell (story) and Paul Murry (art). There Goofy mistakenly believes he has developed superpowers.[https://www.comics.org/issue/18636/ Walt Disney's The Phantom Blot #2] at the Grand Comics Database. "This Super Goof is not the character from Super Goof (Gold Key, 1965). This one is just Goofy dressed up as a super-hero and fooled into thinking he has powers, when he doesn't." A second version appeared as an actual superhero in the four-page story "All's Well that Ends Awful" in Donald Duck #102 (July 1965), also by Connell and Murry.Super Goof at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on January 1, 2018."All's Well that Ends Awful", '"Donald Duck'' #102 at the Grand Comics Database. "First strong Super Goof." The third and definitive version debuted in "The Thief of Zanzipar" in Walt Disney Super Goof #1 (Oct. 1965), written by Bob Ogle and drawn by Murry, in which the origin of his powers are special peanuts Goofy finds in his backyard.[https://www.comics.org/series/1603/ Walt Disney Super Goof #1] at the Grand Comics Database."The Thief of Zanzipar": Origin of Super Goof at the INDUCKS. In a crossover story, Huey, Dewey and Louie found a super goober plant sprouted by a dropped goober, and "borrowed" Super Goof's powers; after doing a round of super deeds, the ducks' powers faded, and they had to be rescued by the Junior Woodchucks."The Super Good Woodchucks" in Huey, Dewey and Louie Junior Woodchucks #27 (July 1974) at the INDUCKS. On occasion, Gilbert uses the super goobers to become a superhero under the name Super Gilbert, beginning with the story "The Twister Resisters" in Walt Disney Super Goof #5.[https://www.comics.org/issue/20617/#150424 "The Twister Resisters", Walt Disney Super Goof #5] at the Grand Comics Database. "Super Gilbert (first appearance)". Gold Key Comics subsequently published the comic-book series Walt Disney Super Goof for 74 issues through 1984.[https://www.comics.org/series/1603/ Walt Disney Super Goof] at the Grand Comics Database. A handful of stories were scripted by Mark Evanier. Additional Super Goof stories (both original and reprints) appeared in Walt Disney Comics Digest.Super Goof in 'Walt Disney Comics Digest'' at the Grand Comics Database. The Dynabrite comics imprint issued by Western in the late 1970s and Disney Comic Album #8 (1990) from Disney Comics contained reprints. Gemstone reprinted a Disney Studio Program story written by Evanier and drawn by Jack Bradbury as a backup in its 2006 release Return of the Blotman. On Disney's Toontown Online during the Halloween season, Goofy is Super Goof for the occasion. He also appeared in one episode of Disney's House of Mouse and in two episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. In the Disney Channel Mickey Mouse TV series, Goofy dresses as Super Goof for the half-hour Halloween special. In video games Kingdom Hearts series '' series. His attire was designed by Tetsuya Nomura.]] Goofy is captain of the royal guard at Disney Castle in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' video game series. Averse to using actual weapons, Goofy fights with a shield. Following a letter left by the missing king Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Donald, the court magician, meet Sora and embark on a quest with him to find the King and Sora's missing friends. In the game series, Goofy still suffers from being the butt of comic relief, but also is the constant voice of optimism and, surprisingly, selectively perceptive, often noticing things others miss and keeping his cool when Sora and Donald lose it. Goofy's loyalty was also tested when Riku wielded the Keyblade thus, following the king's orders, he followed Riku instead. As Riku was about to attack Sora, Goofy used his shield to protect Sora; thus disobeying the king. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the realm known as Timeless River, Goofy states that the world looks familiar; a reference to his cartoons done in the early to mid-1930s. At many times in the'' Kingdom Hearts'' series, Goofy is shown to still be his clumsy self, however, in Kingdom Hearts II, he is very keen to details and has very accurate assumptions of certain things. For example, he was the first to figure out why Organization XIII was after the Beast, and he was the first to see through Fa Mulan's disguise and discovery that Mulan was actually a woman dressed as a male soldier. There were even several instances where Goofy seemed to have more common sense than Sora and Donald, even saying they should "look before we leap" when Sora and Donald saw Mushu's shadow resembling a dragon, that Sora had mistaken for a Heartless. Goofy reappears in the prequel, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, in a relatively minor role, having accompanied Mickey (along with Donald) to Yen Sid's tower to watch Mickey's Mark of Mastery Exam. Upon realizing that Mickey has been abducted and taken to the Keyblade Graveyard by Master Xehanort in an attempt to lure Ventus out, Goofy and Donald prepare to venture out to rescue Mickey, but as they will obviously be no match for Master Xehanort, Ventus goes alone. Donald and Goofy later care for their King as he recuperates from his injuries. In other video games * Goofy was the star of an early platformer, Matterhorn Screamer for the Apple II and Commodore 64. * Goofy also starred in Super NES action game Goof Troop alongside his son Max and in Goofy's Hysterical History Tour for the Sega Genesis where he's a head janitor and he must recover the missing pieces of some museum exhibits. * Goofy appears briefly in Quackshot, a Genesis game that starred Donald Duck. Goofy is located within the ancient ruins in Mexico and gives Donald the red plunger (an upgrade to Donald's plunger gun allows the climbing of walls) and a strange note that solves a puzzle in Egypt later in the game. * He also was in the Nintendo GameCube and Game Boy Advance game Disney's Party as one of the playable characters. * Two games for kids were released: Goofy's Fun House for the PlayStation and Goofy's Railway Express for the Commodore 64. * He also appears 2001 in Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding for PC. * Goofy is a playable character in Disney TH!NK Fast. * Concept art for Goofy was made for his appearance in the 2009 & 2010 Wii game, Epic Mickey. He appears as one of the "buddies" that the Mad Doctor creates for Oswald the Lucky Rabbit to replicate the facade of Mickey Mouse's success. A variation of him seems to appear as a minor shopkeeper named Tiki Sam (as shown in the E3 demo). * Goofy briefly appears in Disney's Magical Quest for Super NES, released in 1992. * As noted above, Goofy appears in Disney's online game Toontown Online. * Goofy was also a playable character in Disney Golf for the PS2. * Goofy is one the eight playable racers in the GBA game Disney Kart: Circuit Tour in 2003. Voice actor portrayal Pinto Colvig voiced Goofy for most of his classic appearances from 1932 (Mickey's Revue) to 1938 (The Whalers) when he had a fallout with Disney and left the company to work on other projects. He was later replaced by George Johnson from 1939 to 1943. However, Colvig returned to Disney and resumed the role in 1944 (How to Be a Sailor) until shortly before his death in 1967. One of his last known performances as the character was for the Telephone Pavilion at Expo 67. Many cartoons feature Goofy silent or have recycled dialogue from earlier shorts or have various different-sounding Goofys instead of the original. Colvig also gave Goofy a normal voice for four George Geef shorts except for Goofy and Wilbur when he was voiced by George Johnson. Stuart Buchanan voiced Goofy in The Mickey Mouse Theater of the Air. Bob Jackman took Colvig's place when he left the Disney Studios for unknown reasons and voiced Goofy in 1951 for a brief time. Jimmy MacDonald voiced Goofy in the 1960s Disney album, Donald Duck and his Friends. Jack Bailey also voiced Goofy in several Donald Duck cartoons. Bill Lee provided the singing voice for Goofy on the 1964 record, Children's Riddles and Game Songs."Walt Disney's Goofy- on the Record". Retrieved 2018-04-19. Hal Smith began voicing Goofy in 1967 after Pinto Colvig's death and voiced him until Mickey's Christmas Carol in 1983. Will Ryan did the voice for DTV Valentine in 1986 and Down and Out with Donald Duck in 1987. Tony Pope voiced Goofy in the 1979 Disney album, Mickey Mouse Disco for the song, "Watch out for Goofy". He then voiced him in Sport Goofy in Soccermania in 1987 and Who Framed Roger Rabbit in 1988. Aside from those occasions, Bill Farmer has been voicing Goofy since 1987. Farmer closely imitated Colvig for projects like The Prince and the Pauper but began putting his own spin on the character in 1992's Goof Troop. Farmer also inherited Colvig's other characters, like Pluto, Sleepy, and Practical Pig. Relatives Max Goof Max Goof is Goofy's teenage son. He first appeared in the 1992 television series Goof Troop and stars in both the spin-off film A Goofy Movie (1995) and its direct-to-video sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000). He also features in the direct-to-video Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999), its sequel Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004), and the 2001 TV series House of Mouse. Max is a playable character on the Super NES video game Goof Troop (1994), the PlayStation 2 video game Disney Golf (2002), and the PC video game Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding (2001). Max is one of the few Disney characters aside from his best friend P.J. and Huey, Dewey, and Louie, child or otherwise, who has actually aged in subsequent appearances. He was depicted as an eleven-year-old middle school student in Goof Troop, then a high school student in A Goofy Movie, and then a high school graduate teenager starting college in An Extremely Goofy Movie. In Disney's House of Mouse, he is still a teenager but old enough to be employed as a parking valet. Goofy holler The Goofy holler is a stock sound effect that is used frequently in Walt Disney cartoons and films. It is the cry Goofy makes when falling or being launched into the air, that can be transcribed as "Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!" The holler was originally recorded by yodeller Hannès Schroll for the 1941 short The Art of Skiing. Some sources claim that Schrolle was not paid for the recording. Bill Farmer, the current voice of Goofy, demonstrated the "Goofy Holler" in the Disney Treasures DVD The Complete Goofy. He also does this in the Kingdom Hearts games. The holler is also used in films and cartoons in which Goofy does not appear, generally in situations that are particularly "goofy" (examples include Cinderella, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Pete's Dragon, The Rescuers, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Home on the Range, Enchanted, and Moana). In a Batman: The Animated Series episode titled "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne", the Joker performs the holler when the plane crashes toward a canyon. In the "Lost and Found" episode of Caillou, Caillou's mom performs the holler when she falls into the river. In the "Wacky Delly" episode of Rocko's Modern Life, the holler is heard at the end of the haphazardly made cartoon created by Rocko, Heffer Wolfe, and Filburt for Ralph Bighead. A version of the holler is used in a cutaway in the "Dial Meg for Murder" episode of Family Guy when Goofy is cast into Hell for causing 9/11. The term "Goofy Holler" was first created by a user of the Internet Movie Database and originated on the trivia page for A Goofy Movie. It is now generally considered the name for the sound effect. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, however, it is referenced as "Goofy Yell". See also * Dogfaces (comics) References Sources * External links * * Disney's bio of Goofy * Goofy on IMDb * Goofy at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on August 28, 2016. Category:Goofy (Disney) Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney core universe characters Category:Characters in Disney package films Category:Comedy film characters Category:Disney comics characters Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional dogs Category:Fictional characters from Calisota Category:Fictional characters who became a protagonist in a spin-off Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1932